


Bound For You

by KatBug



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Baby's first porn, Bondage, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Established Relationship, M/M, Please be gentle, Porn with some plot, Pre-Thor (2011), Rimming, Secret Relationship, Shibari, Sibling Incest, They're good brothers and lovers, Thorki Secret Santa 2019, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatBug/pseuds/KatBug
Summary: “While I was gone, I had looked into some rope techniques. Would you be against trying it?” Thor asked, eyeing Loki up and down as the other began working at Thor’s own pants. His brother always did look beautiful to him, and knew he would look even more so when he was bound. Loki quirked an eyebrow up at Thor.“I don’t suppose why not.” He replied. At most he’d expected to have his hands tied above his head, or tied to the bed frame. He didn’t expect Thor to go the extra mile but was pleasantly surprised.Thorki Secret Santa gift exchange.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72
Collections: Thorki Secret Santa 2019





	Bound For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Victorian_Bibliophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorian_Bibliophile/gifts).



> I'm frankly a little self-conscious about this one, I've never written smut before(besides rp but that's different), but Thorki's a great pairing to kinda.. pop my cherry, so to say. So I hope it's alright haha. It took me forever to work through it, and I kept writing different versions and changing my mind and eventually just went with it hhhh.
> 
> This is for Victorian_Bibliophile for Secret Santa, I hope you enjoy this. :)

The feast was grand and loud. Cheers of celebration echoed throughout the dining hall, as the people ate and shared their stories, along with the sounds of breaking ceramics with their age old tradition of smashing their mugs to the ground when finished a drink. It was a celebration for Thor’s return from his successful mission. Thor mingled with the other Asgardians, sharing his story of the fearsome dragon he took down, and thanking them for their congratulations. 

Loki watched Thor from a distance, sitting at the table with the rest of the royal family, nursing his glass of wine. He’d missed Thor while he was away - he had been gone for nearly 3 weeks. Frankly, Loki was dying to have time alone with Thor again, but he knew Thor would be here talking to everyone for a while before Loki received attention from him.

It took another few hours, but finally Thor decided he had stayed long enough, and stole Loki along with him, under the guise of having had too much to drink, and needing his brother to help walk him to his chambers. Really though, the moment the two were out of sight from everyone, Thor pushed Loki against the wall, his mouth immediately on the other’s. 

He felt Loki’s leg wrap around his hip, and Thor held a hand on it, holding it up for him. “Mmph, Thor-” Loki moaned out against him, pulling his head back as far as the wall would allow, to give a slight bit of space between the two. He kept both his hands around Thor’s neck though, wanting to hold onto the other. “Remember what you promised we could do when you got back?” He reminded, keeping his voice low in case there were any passersby. 

He watched as Thor struggled to remember, seeing the crease in his brow. Loki leaned in and pecked his lips again, unable to resist him and how cute he looked right now, awaiting his answer. 

“You..wanted to try some bondage tonight?” He asked, though it came out more sure. “Are you still sure you want to do that?” Thor was aching to have Loki already though, not sure if he’d have the patience to tie Loki up as he wanted, and it was proven as he rolled his hips against Loki, making him feel the clothed erection he had. 

Loki nodded, running a hand through Thor’s blond hair lovingly, cupping his cheeks with both hands, and gave him another kiss. “Yes, I’m sure I want this. I’ve been fantasizing about it the whole time you’ve been gone.”

Their sex life had been rather vanilla up until now, aside from times when Thor would take him hard and fast, taking his own pleasure over Loki’s own, and Loki seeked to spruce it up a little. 

Thor’s eyes darkened with lust, as he imagined Loki fantasizing about this after their talk about it weeks before. Alone, and needy, taking pleasure into his own hands as he imagined Thor was there, binding him until he was helpless to him. “Alright,” He agreed, moving his hand up Loki’s leg that he still held, until he reached his ass where he squeezed it. Letting go of Loki, he followed it up with a playful swat on his behind. “Let’s go then.”

They both made haste to Thor’s room, careful to not be seen on the way there. Upon entering, Thor noticed his room looked, well, different. It had a more of a romantic mood in it, his lights were dimly lit, and there were candles burning letting off a rosey aroma. His bed was neatly made, and on top of it layed the ropes that they'd be using. 

"When did you manage to do all this, Lo?" He asked, rather surprised at the set up that went behind this. The candles couldn't have been burning for more than a couple hours from the looks of it. 

"During the celebration. I hope you don't mind my leaving for a while. Nobody noticed anyway." Loki replied, coming over to Thor. He placed his hands on his bare upper arms, and leaned in for another kiss. "Besides, I wanted to surprise you." 

Thor chuckled against Loki's lips, "Well you've certainly managed that. Thank you, Loki." He pulled away from the other, and finally after a long evening of having it on, he took off the chestplate he wore, placing it down near his wardrobe. He felt better after, feeling as though it had been weighing him down all evening. 

Thor found his way over to his bed after, taking the rope in hand. It was soft, almost silky like; probably the finest rope Loki could have found. He deserved no less after all, Thor didn’t want to hurt him. He faced Loki again, “Are you sure you want this?”

“Yes, you dork. Ask again, and I might change my mind and leave you here.” Loki replied, with an eye roll. He truly wasn’t annoyed with Thor, and frankly found it nice that he kept asking and making sure they both wanted this. And seeing Thor holding the rope that was going to bind him soon, he really couldn’t wait much longer. Loki began to pull off his simple tunic, trousers and undergarments until he was completely naked, and came over to Thor beside the bed.

“While I was gone, I had looked into some rope techniques. Would you be against trying it?” Thor asked, eyeing Loki up and down as the other began working at Thor’s own pants. His brother always did look beautiful to him, and knew he would look even more so when he was bound. Loki quirked an eyebrow up at Thor. 

“I don’t suppose why not.” He replied. At most he’d expected to have his hands tied above his head, or tied to the bed frame. He didn’t expect Thor to go the extra mile but was pleasantly surprised. 

“Good,” Thor said, letting Loki finish what he was doing, exposing him and showing off how hard he was. He felt Loki wrap a hand around his length, and his cool hand felt really good, it took him a few moments before he grabbed hold of his wrist to get him to let go. “Nuh uh, no hands.” He said. “Put your arms up, Lo.” He said. 

Loki did so standing where he was, as Thor circled behind him, and began wrapping the rope across his chest, criss-crossing it upwards between his breasts, up towards his neck. In between wrapping the rope around him in the intricate design, Thor rubbed his length up against Loki’s ass teasingly. “Put your arms behind your back.” Thor said, and helped guide Loki where he wanted them. “Are you comfortable?” He asked before he began tying them. 

Loki nodded, “Yes,” He said, rubbing back against Thor. His arms were crossed at his upper back, his hands holding onto the opposite forearm. A few minutes later, and Thor was finished, and Loki found he couldn’t move his arms at all. He wiggled his fingers, but that was about all the movement he could make, and frankly he found it really hot to be bound as such. 

Thor circled around to the front of him again, and admired his work. The design looked like diamonds all along Loki’s chest. “You’re beautiful,” He complimented, watching as Loki’s cheeks turned red, and placed a hand on his cheek, rubbing his thumb along his bottom lip before gently pushing it inside his mouth. Loki closed his lips around it, and brushed his tongue against it. 

“Y’know, I can think of something better than my thumb to go in your mouth.” Thor teased, seeing Loki’s eyes twinkle with the idea. He helped Loki down onto his knees before him, as the other didn’t quite have a hold of his balance being tied as he was. “Do you remember the safeword?” Thor asked, running a hand through Loki’s hair before letting him get down to business.

“The safeword is Mjolnir.” Loki replied. He then leaned in, and took Thor’s cock into his open mouth. The experience was so unlike any other time Loki had done this for Thor, only because he could use his hands, and control any movement. Now, it felt like he had zero control, and felt like he was sloppier than usual. 

He eased himself into it, bobbing his head along Thor’s cock, not too far, before pulling away and dragging his tongue along the length. The whole time, Thor had a gentle hold on the back of his head, his hold not too demanding, but there to help keep him in place as well. Loki leaned back in, taking his cock further in his mouth as he sucked, and let out a couple moans as he did so. He could feel Thor’s hand on his head trying to restrain itself from gripping on his hair as Loki worked him. Soon it was taking everything in Thor’s power to not thrust into Loki’s mouth and take control, letting it stay at his pace. 

Thor let out a shaky breath, and looked back down at Loki again, watching his cock go in and out of his brother’s mouth. Once Loki looked back up at him after realizing Thor was watching him suck him off, he groaned and tugged Loki closer as he came in his mouth. 

Loki pulled away moments later, panting after he swallowed down Thor’s seed. His own prick was angry and red, begging to be touched. He looked up at Thor, his lips a little puffy as well. "Thor," He whined, wiggling his bottom as best he could from where he was sitting on his knees. 

“Aw, do you need something, Loki?” Thor teased. He couldn’t help it really, seeing Loki this helpless was doing things to him, and he was already growing hard again after his orgasm. “Use your words.” He said, bending down a bit to match his eye level, as Loki looked away quickly, slightly embarrassed.

“I want you to touch me as well,” He said with a huff. Thor chuckled, and leaned in giving him yet another quick kiss. 

“Alright, let’s get you up.” Thor said, grabbing a steady hold of Loki to help pull him to his feet. He wanted to at least make sure they made it to the bed before they went any further, if only to make it more comfortable for his brother. “Here,” He said, lifting up Loki and placing him how he wanted him on the bed, and Loki didn’t try to stop him, letting the other manhandle him. 

He soon found himself on his knees again, his chest leaned forward, and his cheek against the pillow, looking at Thor from the side. Another pillow was placed underneath him to help keep him elevated, as Thor spread his legs slightly further apart, keeping his ass in the air and exposed to him. 

Thor gave him a quick, gentle swat on his behind, hearing Loki let out an unashamed moan. He dragged a couple fingers along to Loki’s hole, teasing it a bit by putting pressure on it but not actually entering, before going further, and giving Loki’s cock a couple strokes. “Think you can cum without my help?” Thor asked, giving Loki a teasing smile from where he sat behind him. 

He pulled his hand away, and placed a couple fingers in Loki’s mouth again to wet, pulling them out a few moments later. “Thor, just fuck me,” Loki whined after, wiggling his ass, and pushing it a little closer to Thor. 

“Not yet,” He replied, easing a wet finger into Loki’s hole, pushing it in and pulling it out rhythmically and slowly. He did this a few more times, before he positioned himself so his face was even with Loki’s ass. He grabbed his brother’s hip with one hand, the other he kept fingering Loki with, before he licked a wet stripe up his ass. He removed his finger, quickly replacing it with his tongue, that lapped against his entrance. Loki gasped and moaned out loud, surprised Thor was treating him to this, it almost never happened. He felt as Thor’s tongue pushed past his ring of muscles and inside him, and let out another moan and closed his eyes.

Loki rocked his hips against Thor, as the other ate him out, pushing back against him. It felt wet, and wonderful and messy, and soon Thor’s fingers wandered back, pushing back inside him beside his tongue. 

“Norns, Thor, please,” Loki begged, clenching his muscles around Thor. He felt like he was on the edge of cumming, but not quite there. It was frustrating, he wanted Thor to fuck him properly, but he wouldn’t until Loki reached his orgasm. Thor pulled away with an obscene noise, adding two more fingers beside the one still inside Loki. He grabbed hold of Loki’s asscheek with his other hand, spreading it away. He kissed and nibbled at it, as he thrust his fingers deeper into Loki, soon finding that sweet spot inside him, causing Loki to keen out. 

“You can do it, Loki,” Thor encouraged. The noises Loki was making was like music to his ears, making his already hard erection even harder. He kept up the pace, watching Loki’s reactions, seeing him clench his hands against his bound arms. He ran a teasing finger along Loki’s rather untouched cock, and moments later Loki froze up and clenched around Thor’s fingers as he shook and came with Thor’s name on his tongue. 

“Good boy,” Thor said, slowly easing his fingers out of the other. Loki laid there panting, catching his breath. He felt Thor shifting behind him, ready to reward and give him what he’s wanted all evening. 

“Wait,” Loki said, wiggling around a bit, stopping Thor. “I want to see you, brother.” 

“Alright, Lo.” Thor said. He helped Loki turn around on to his back, making sure he was fine with the position. He kept a pillow under his lower back to keep him elevated at his level. He positioned himself in between Loki’s legs, and leaned over him to kiss him. “You ready?” He mumbled against his lips. 

“Yes, fuck me, Thor,” He begged. Thor shifted Loki slightly after he sat up again, leaving one leg off to the side of him, and the other he lifted to his shoulder. He slowly began to push his cock into Loki, letting out a sigh as he felt Loki’s warm, wet and tight hole surround him, stretching open to accommodate him, and at the same time Loki let out a groan. 

Once he was bottomed out, he started to thrust into Loki at a slow and even pace. He had his hand gripped on Loki’s thigh, the other on his cock, stroking it back to hardness. 

“Norns, you’re beautiful, Loki,” Thor told him yet again, between his pants. His brother really did look it, tied up beneath him, his raven hair spread out across the pillows, Thor’s red sheets beneath him contrasting his pale skin. But most importantly, his expressions as Thor fucked him, they were something Thor always treasured in his mind. He was the only one allowed to see them, and he would never give it up for anything. 

He gave a particularly hard thrust, letting Loki’s leg back down, and sped up his pace, going deeper and harder as he moved to bend over Loki. 

“Thor,” Loki moaned out. He felt Thor’s hands wander up his bare body, over the ropes crossing over his chest, until they stopped at his nipples, where his thumbs rolled over them, and teased them, making Loki’s body arch up into his touch. Loki looked up into Thor’s eyes as he fucked him, his mouth open panting and moaning. “I wish I could touch you.” He murmured. There really wasn’t a lot he could do like this, except just lie there helpless and take what Thor gave him. He really didn’t mind though, being restrained brought a whole new enjoyment from this and he could touch his brother all he wanted once Thor unbound him. 

Thor just made a small sound in reply. He placed his lips on Loki’s neck, giving him kisses before biting and sucking on it. Loki rolled his head back with a groan, giving Thor better access, closing his eyes. His brother licked at his neck, easing the pain from his bite, before moving on to another spot to do the same. 

Thor’s hips stuttered briefly, as he felt his orgasm sneaking up on him. He moved a hand from Loki’s nipples, down to his cock, where he stroked him in time with his thrusts, intending to make him cum with him. “Fuck, Loki,” Thor groaned out. 

He shifted upwards again, getting a better balance so he could pound into Loki relentlessly, but only careful to not hurt him, as he chased after his orgasm. “Oh Thor..Thor!” Loki cried out, as he came again only moments later, with Thor following along right behind him. He filled him up with his seed, warm and wet, nearly to the brim. 

Thor laid on top of Loki as they both lay there catching their breath. He slowly and gently pulled out of Loki, as cum leaked out of him after. 

“Thank you, brother,” Loki said, after he’d caught his breath, looking at Thor in his post-orgasmic haze. “That was wonderful.”

Thor let out a slight chuckle, glad to have pleased him so. “You’re welcome.” He said, leaning in to give Loki a kiss on his forehead before he moved to get up. “Let’s get you cleaned up and untied.” 

It sounded like a great idea, and Loki was pretty sure he was beginning to get sore being stuck in his position. It would be nice to stretch again once he was released. “Oh, Thor?” He asked, before the other completely got up, grabbing his attention. “Maybe next time don’t kiss me after you’ve just eaten my ass.”

This time, Thor couldn’t stop from laughing out loud. “You little minx,” He said in reply, giving him a playful swat against the side of his ass, before getting up to get a cloth and clean them both up. But also to waste some time and keep Loki tied up a little longer for that little comment.


End file.
